


Call Me Maybe?

by antoekneestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post Infinity War, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, Reunion, Stony - Freeform, The Phones has been bugging me, The blasted phone from cw, they’re all my babies and I feel bad for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoekneestark/pseuds/antoekneestark
Summary: “You know, when the phone rung I had my hopes up, I thought it was you.  After I saw the news, I picked up on the second ring”—Tony?”“No, it’s Bruce. We have a situation”AKAThe Steve/Tony reunion we didn’t get to see so I wrote it brainfucked in 15 minutes.





	Call Me Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting here, constructive criticism, etc. Are welcomed! And uh, this probably doesn’t make sense at one point or the other.
> 
> Un beta’d all mistakes are mine, english is not my first language

He looks around him. Dust, wreckage— nothing. The thought of what has transpired the last few hours- minutes distraught him, sickens him to the point of no return. Oh God... the kid. Tony doesn’t know what to do after this, he possibly has no way back to earth. Are his friends- his family, are they even there? Did they survive the snap?

A hand rests upon his shoulder. The blue lady– Nebula.

“Come, human. It’s time for us to part from this vile planet,”

They board the Milano, the only ship that seemed to survive the fight and set course to earth, the deep darkness of space surrounding them. It’s strange, really. This scene used to cause nightmares for him almost daily. But now? He can’t even begin to process what happened earlier, how can he even think about the portal?

The trip to earth took several days. Several days of silence between him and Nebula. Several days of failing to process what happened. Several days in the mids of stars, planets, things that should fascinate him. Several days of trying to figure out what happened on earth. Several days of confusion, of nothingness.

They touched down in Wakanda, the place looked like a mess. When Tony and Nebula finally escapes the deafening echo of the ship, they were first greeted with the end of spears pointing towards them.

“So, is king kitty home?” Tony jokes to lighten the mood, God knows they all need it.

“Mr. Stark... welcome back,” ‘Shuri, the princess, T’challa’s sister’ he thoughts.

“Your highness,” Tony smiles at her.

“I’m afraid my brother went... away with some of the others” she says, her face showing grief.

Tony didn’t know how to react to that. He really didn’t. Now he wonders if Rhodey... no. He couldn’t.

“Can I... see the other Avengers?” Tony asks, hesitantly, he just needs to check.

The princess gestures to the dora miljae to show him to the Avenger’s quarters.

“Thank you,”

When Tony entered the palace wing holding the Avengers, he was engulfed in a hug by Rhodey, a look of pure relief on his face. And Tony hugged back.

“Tony...”

“Steve...”

I missed you, I love you, I wish it worked, why did you do it? Why did you betray me? Why do I still love you? Do you... still..., Tony wanted to say so many things to him- to Steve. But he couldn’t find it in himself to say anything but that. Because he’s here.

“You didn’t call” Steve says.

“Yeah, I was pretty preoccupied with you know... the end of the world?” Tony replies, his voice edging with snark. Because he still loves Steve, he does. But the image of the shield hitting his chest is hard to forget. But the feeling of pure rage and betrayal he felt after finding out that Steve knew about his parents is hard to forget.

“I miss you.” Steve comes a few steps closer to Tony, his hand cupping Tony’s cheeks.

“I, uh... I miss you too,” Tony bats away the hand and shies away from Steve’s touch.

He heard a cough from behind Steve. And there stood the original gang. Thor, Bruce, Natasha, they’re just missing bird brain. They look torn, tired, sad, sullen. This is what Thanos has reduced earth’s mightiest heroes to. A bunch of sad, sullen, loss, weeping mess of a team.

“What happened there?” Natasha asks hastily.

“Long story, I’ll tell you later” Tony replies “But for now, we need a plan, a good one.” He continues.

“Something other than ‘Attack’, Stark?” Natasha smirks at him.

“Well, yes. We didn’t win, we lost. But we sure as hell can avenge,” Tony grins.

“You speak words of wisdom, Man of Iron,” Thor approaches Tony and pats him in the back. Bruce following closely behind.

“What? Are we gonna have a group huddle or something? We got work to do,” Tony speaks out.

Thor, Natasha, Bruce, and Rhodey made their way to what he supposed is a place with tables and chairs, perhaps a dining room. Leaving him and Steve behind.

“So... talk later?” Tony fidgets, and he runs, escaping the awkwardness.

“Tony!” Steve calls after him. And Tony turns around.

“What?”

“It’s just, when the phone rung I had my hopes up, I thought it was you. After I saw the news, I picked up on the second ring... and I’m glad you’re safe. And uh... I- I’m sorry I didn’t say that I love you enough.”

 

Tony’s eyes must be the size of saucers now, he did not expect Steve to say that.

“I... Steve... uh...” Tony stutters

“What, do you earthlings just spring declarations of love just like that? Humans. No wonder Quill’s weird,” A... talking racoon?

“What the f-“


End file.
